hope springs
by sam carters lil sister
Summary: the now completed secound installment of the story first part is just my luck


"Alright let me think about this, does he love me or Sarah" she said to herself as she drove away from jack's house, tears streaming down her face. Why was she always being let down by guys. She thought jack was different, that out of the billions of people in the galaxy he was the last person that would hurt her. Yet here she was crying over him. But there was still a nagging felling of guilt that she didn't believe him, she knew she should believe him but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron pulled into Jacks drive

"Wasn't colonel carter going to meet us here" teal'c said scanning the driveway

"Err yeah but I guess she will be here later" Daniel said switching off the engine and climbing out of the car

It took a good 5 minutes to answer the door and when he did he turned away his tear stained face and walked into the sitting room leaving his guests to let themselves in

"Jack? Is everything ok?"

"oh yeah just peachy Daniel. I mean I may have just ruined what chance I had at ever being happy again and crushed someone else's spirit in the process but yeah jus freakin peachy" he answered sarcastically

"What? How… when huh?" Mitchell asked sitting next to jack

"Sam came around about a half hour ago, I told her how I felt.."

"And that upset her" Daniel asked

"no Daniel what crushed her was my ex wife showing up saying I had made a move on her, oh but it doesn't end thee she also told me she still loved me" getting more and more agitated

"And did you"? Mitchell said

"Did I what"

"Make a move jack O'Neill"

"noo of course I didn't. I love Sam. Me and Sarah that's ancient history"

"And where is Sam now we didn't see her car in the drive"

"Well that's because she took off, I tried to stop her and explain but she said she needed time to think. She didn't know who to believe" jack looked older in his sad face. Sure he was a lot older than the others apart from teal'c but this was the first time that it had ever shown and the three men noticed this in him.

"Come on we will try her place" Daniel said breaking the silence and grabbing his coat.

"Its no use she wont listen" jack said almost defeated

"How do you know if you will not try?" teal'c said grabbing hold of jacks arm and lifting him out of his seat

"Alright alright jeeze teal'c when did you get so feisty?" jack asked

"Its teal'c jack he's always been like that" Daniel pointed out

"Good point" jack responded heading for the door

"Your such an old romantic under all that tough guy image aint ya teal'c" Mitchell said jokingly patting him on the back

"Indeed" teal'c said with a raise of his eyebrows then followed the rest out of the door.

Sam pulled up outside her house and rested her head on the head rest another tear silently made its way down her face. She knew jack would be following her so decided to go into the house before he arrived.

As they pulled up outside her house jacks mind began to race, what if she doesn't believe him. Could he go on knowing he would never be with her?

"What are you going to say jack? Daniel asked climbing out of the car with everyone else

"What I should have said years ago"

Slowly he walked up to her door and with a slight hesitation began to knock

"Sam come on we need to talk" he said pleadingly

"SAM"

Neighbours began gathering outside wondering what all the commotion was

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT OUT HERE IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE BECAUSE I WILL!!" He shouted louder and moved away from the door so as to project his voice to the whole house.

"ALRIGHT THEN. SAMANTHA CARTER I LOVE YOU! I always have, always will" he said tailing off emotion now showing in his voice.

A faint creek was heard as slowly the door to Sam's house opened to reveal a smiling Sam standing in its place.

He walked up to her

"Sam I mean every word. I love you more than anything, I should have told you years ago"

"You'd better come here then hadn't you" she said beaming at him again

He smiled back, took her in his arms and kissed her

"ABOUT FREAKIN TIME!!" Mitchell shouted

"It has taken them a long Cameron Mitchell. I too am overjoyed at there connecting"

Teal'c added not showing any expression on his face what so ever

"Are you sure teal'c cos we really can't tell" Daniel asked sarcastically

Teal'c turned to him, a toothy grin appearing on his face

"Do you know those guys at the end of your yard" jack asked Sam looking down the yard

"No never say them in my life" she said with a smile

"Come on" he said taking her hand and leading her down the path. If the people watching at the end of the path didn't know any better they could have sworn that they had been together forever.


End file.
